Out Here On My Own
by howitfeelstoloveagirl
Summary: It's 1665 and Rachel is forced to say goodbye to her homeland of France, and board a ship headed for New France, Today known as Canada, as part of a program called "The Kings' Daughters" where young girls are brought to be married off to the pioneers of the land. She is chosen to marry a young man, Kurt, who has his own reservations. St. Berry/Klaine/Brittana/Fabrevans/Hummelberry
1. Chapter 1

August 5th 1665.

The ship blew it's final whistle and began to pull away from the shore. The deck of the ship was a mess of crying girls, clutching to one another and sobbing as they waved goodbye to their loved ones and home, forever. Rachel turned away from them, stifling back her own tears. "Be Strong." She told herself.

Rachel checked her ticket. Room 7-B it read. She picked up her trunk, surprisingly light, and began the walk to her cabin. Rachel tried not to concentrate on the uneasy feeling in the pit of her stomach. Although she'd put on a brave face for her family back home, she was scared to death. She'd never spent a night away from home, and now she was off to spend the rest of her life in some new land.  
"It's the opportunity of a lifetime!" Her father had declared. The opportunity of a lifetime for him, perhaps. The country was paying great money for young girls such as herself to join this expedition. In exchange for Rachel, her father had received enough money to pay off his debts.

"You're selling me!" She'd cried to her father when he'd told her the news.  
"No! Not at all!" He'd said sternly. "We are giving you a new life, a better life! You'll be married off to a good husband with means, and begin a family in the new world! You'll be a pioneer, you'll be a part of history!"

"What if I don't want to?" She'd begged him. "I want to stay here, in France! It's my home, Papa! It's where I belong."  
"If you stay here you'll have no chance." He'd said shortly. "We are broke. Your dowry is pitiful, no man will come for you. The king will give you a new dowry when you head to the new world. Don't you understand, this is life or death! Stay here, and we will all starve." His eyes drifted off towards the bedroom where Rachel's little brothers slept soundly. Guilt filled her stomach and she felt uneasy.

"Your mother would have wanted this for you." He said slowly. "The kind of life she'd never had. A lovely home and a farm, filled with chickens and cows. A much nicer place to raise children that this musty old apartment on the outskirts of town, don't you agree?"

"Okay." She'd whispered through her tears, thinking of her little brothers. "Okay, I'll go."  
"That's my girl." Her father said, smiling slightly. A tear ran down his cheek as he'd pulled her into an embrace. It was the only time she'd seen her father cry.

It was with a heavy heart Rachel had packed up her belongings into an old trunk and headed off to the ship. A Monsieur Le Fontaine had greeted her, along with a group of one hundred or so other girls, from the ages of thirteen to eighteen.

"You have been given the gift of a lifetime, mes filles." He said brightly, clapping his hands together. Monsieur Le Fontaine was a funny man. Short in stature, he was barely taller than Rachel herself, but his black top hat added another seven inches. He wore a crisp black suit and walking stick, that he was constantly twirling in his fingers. With every word he said he added an extra amount of enthusiasm. He almost made Rachel forget how scared she was.

"You are les filles du roi! The King's daughters, chosen to represent France! Aujourd'hui we begin the adventure! Are you excited?" He looked around at the group of girls. None of them looked particularly excited. Some were even crying.

"Yes? Great! This is the first chapter of your new lives! You will board this jolie ship, l'arc-en-ciel, and be transported all the way from France to Nouvelle France! That's right, the New France! You are some of the first to live in this new land. There is of course, towns in place already. Many are home to brave men, pioneers in this land. Hunters, soldiers, farmers, fur traders; these men are filled of adventure and of course, plenty of money!"  
He looked around expectantly, but the girls' faces remained for the most part expressionless.

"The only thing they are missing is a wife! And that is when you come in, my dears! You, beautiful and well endowed young girls will make the perfect housewife! It is up to you to populate the Nouvelle France, and create a country as stable and as thriving as France!" He finished with a slight bow.

"Will we be picking our own husbands, or will they be picked for us?" A blond girl to my right asked. She was beautiful, with bright green eyes and fair blond hair. Any man would be overjoyed to receive her as a wife.

"Ah, Excellent Question!" Monsieur Le Fontaine said brightly. "There will be social soirees, for you to meet the gentlemen of Nouvelle France. If however, none has asked for your hand in marriage after a month you will be assigned a man. Does that clear things up?"

Rachel nodded along with the other girls. Then she was hit with a sudden realization. She might not be picked at all. She was not the typical beauty. With a jewish nose and dark complexion, Rachel stood out among the other girls here. What if a man sent her back? What if nobody wanted her? Panic set in and she felt tears well up in her eyes yet again.

"With all that being said, on a board L'arc-en-ciel!" Mr. Le Fontaine announced, throwing his arms in the air with excitement, with Rachel shared none of.

Now, heading to her cabin, Rachel was filled with doubts. Tears rolled down her cheeks. She wanted to be home, back with her family. She wanted to sit with her little brothers and read them fairy tales, she wanted to cook dinner for her father, she wanted to lie down in her bed knowing everything would be okay.

She arrived at the door 7-B and knocked twice. No answer. She opened the door and went inside. The room was crisp and clean, and Rachel had to admit, a little too bright. From the white walls to the white bed sheets it was all a little too much. The only contrast was the girl sitting on the bottom bunk bed. Her clothes were dark and gritty, her blond hair fell long and straggly, looking like it hadn't been washed in days. Her face was wet with tears as Rachel's was.

"Hello." Rachel said quietly. "Um, sorry to bother you... I'm Rachel, and I suppose I'll be sharing the room with you." She trailed off, biting her lip.  
The girl just stared at her, sitting motionless on the bed.

"Well, I'll take this bed over here..." Rachel tossed her bag onto the opposite bed and sat down, facing the girl. There was a third bed, the top bunk of the other girls' bed.  
"Do you know who's sleeping there?" Rachel pointed towards the top bunk.

The blond girl shook her head. She raised a hand and wiped her tears away.

Rachel turned back to her bag, rummaging through it's meager contents. A hairbrush, a toothbrush, a few outfits; until she found what she was looking for. A picture of her family, painted by her mother many years ago. Their smiling faces looked back and Rachel and she held it close to her chest, vowing never to forget each and every one of them. Suddenly a voice spoke up from across the room.

"I'm Brittany." She said.  
Rachel turned around. "Hi, Brittany."  
"How old are you?" Brittany asked.  
"Sixteen, and you?"  
"Same." Brittany smiled shyly at her.  
Rachel returned the smile. Maybe it wasn't so bad, this trip, she decided. Maybe if she just gave it a chance she might actually enjoy it. And it wouldn't hurt to have a friend there along the way.  
"Want to go for a walk?" Rachel asked Brittany, who nodded happily.

**Author's Note:**

****First of all I hope you enjoyed it :)

I would like to say that I am trying to stay as true to history as possible :)

The "Filles du roi" aka The King's Daughters were real. n the 1600-1700's hundreds of thousands of young girls from the ages of 13-18 were sent from their homeland of France, to "Nouvelle France" (New France) which is today the eastern part of Canada.

After France won the war versus England for Canada, they started to send men (and a few women) to built houses and towns and work as fur traders. But the ratio of men to women was off so they send the girls along to populate their new world. The girls were also given dowries, paid for by the king. The girls' families were also given money.

As you will see later in the story, there are Natives of Canada. These tribes are correct for the time and place. The "Mowhawks" were the biggest tribe of the area surrounding Montreal. There are many stories of terrible things the Mowhawk did to the french settlers, but the settlers did just as much harm to the Mowhawks. It was an ongoing war, as the settlers were taking all the land previously occupied by the Native tribes.

Also, as will be included later, the settlers would marry a Native women with the traditional native ceremony. Then, they would be given luxuries and fur by the women's village. They would they a few years, have children with the native, and build up a stock of goods. Then sadly, on most occasions, the settlers would run away and leave their native family and never return.

These half Native half European children were named "Metis" and were often shunned by both the Natives and the Europeans.

I really hope to stay as close to history as possible, but please correct me if I'm wrong :)


	2. Chapter 2

Rachel and Brittany walked down the top deck of the ship. There was plenty of girls out on the ship, but it was fairly quiet. Many girls stood silently, leaning against the barrier and staring out at the open sea. Some small clusters of girls were talking, exchanging stories from the past and hopes for the future.  
"Why did you end up here?" Rachel asked on their second lap of the deck.  
"My father had far too many children than he and his gambling addiction could afford." Brittany said quietly. "I'm scared."  
"Me too." Rachel admitted. "I have no idea what to expect."

"I miss my cat." Brittany said. "I know it sounds stupid, but I loved Lord Tubbington so much. He went everywhere with me. He sometimes snuck looks at my diary, and has a bad cigarette addiction," Rachel frowned slightly, "but I love him all the same, and don't want to live in a world without him."  
"I'm sure you can get a new cat." Rachel said encouragingly, but she knew it was no use. She knew there was some things you could never replace. Rachel looked up at Brittany, tears were once again running down her cheeks. Rachel reached over and took her hand. She squeezed it, and Brittany smiled.

The pair rounded the corner to find a large groups of girls leaning against the ship walls, engaged in a loud discussion.  
"I'm going right up to the most handsome man in the room." The blond girl from earlier announced. She was surely from an upper class family, with a beautiful red petticoat and what looked to be diamond earrings. Rachel felt self conscience in her father's old coat with holes in the pockets.

"I'll bend over and whisper something in his ear, something not for innocent ears," The girl continued, "He won't be able to resist me."  
"But what will you say?" A mousy hair girl persisted.  
The blond girl only winked and laughed.  
"Oh, Quinn, you're so scandalous!" Another girl laughed, looking up at Quinn in admiration.

The girls chattered on about what they were looking for in a man. Good looks, nice eyes, strong arms, and money. Lots of money.  
"A man with no means is not a man by any means." Quinn announced.

Rachel pursed her lips, thinking of her father. He had been born into a poor family, and had lived his life with very little. But he was a good man, a strong man. He worked long hours doing hard labour and never once complained. Suddenly, Rachel found herself speaking out loud.  
"It doesn't take money to make one a good man, it takes heart."

The cluster of girls turned around, confused. They gave each other puzzled looks. Quinn did not look confused, on the other hand, she looked angry.  
"I don't recall asking your opinion." She said, her eyebrows raising as she took in the sight of Rachel and Brittany. "It's a shame there's no steerage class on this ship to keep scum like you away."

A series of gasps filled the silence. The girls looked on from Quinn to Rachel to see what would happen next. Rachel felt her cheeks flush.  
"C'mon, Brittany, let's go." She said, tugging on her arm.  
"Wait." Brittany muttered, turning back to face Quinn. "You are bullying my friend and I won't allow it!" She crossed her arms.

As angry as Rachel was at Quinn, she felt a momentary happiness. Brittany had called her "her friend", and stood up to help her. That was more than Rachel could have hoped for today.

Quinn just rolled her eyes and turned back to her friends. Brittany turned around and joined Rachel as they walked back to their cabin.

"She's just jealous." Brittany said as they dressed for dinner that night.  
"I know." Rachel adjusted the bow in her dark hair, looking long and hard in the mirror. What would a man see in her? She was nothing special. Not rich, not pretty. Brittany at least had her looks going for her. Maybe if she could convince them how hard a worker she is, she could win them over.

But something still wasn't right. The tugging thought in the back of her mind kept coming back, the idea of true love. Rachel was a helpless romantic, she dreamt of falling in love, marrying a man who truly cared for her.

"It's a good story," Her father used to say, "But it just doesn't happen."

Suddenly Rachel heard a scream. She whipped around to find Brittany, looking into her bag, with her back to Rachel.  
"Is everything okay? Are you hurt?" Rachel hurried over to Brittany.

But when Brittany turned to face her it became apparent she wasn't upset, in fact, she was smiling ear to ear.  
"My baby!" She beamed, reaching into the bag. Confused, Rachel peered in just in time to see a set of yellow eyes looking back at her. Rachel jumped back in shock.  
"What was that?" She gasped.

Brittany laughed and pulled out the fattest cat Rachel had ever seen.  
"Lord Tubbington!" Brittany exclaimed, hiding her face in his fur and she held him.

Rachel smiled, stroking the cat's fluffy head. The cat turned and glowered at her. Rachel drew her hand away slowly. Rachel smiled, seeing how overjoyed Brittany was. This time the tears that ran down Brittany's face were those of happiness.

The next few weeks passed by slowly. Everyday Rachel and Brittany would get up and head downstairs for breakfast, where they'd be served with some porridge and bread, which grew more stale as the weeks went on. They made sure to sit away from Quinn and her group of admirers, although they couldn't always block out her loud voice as she boasted about her family's large fortune.

Then the girls would spend the rest of the day doing as they pleased. There wasn't much to do on the confined ship, and Rachel found herself yearning for land. She passed the time playing cards, reading the ships' pitiful collection of books, and sleeping. They had three meals a day, which Rachel always ate with Brittany.

Nights were especially hard. Rachel could only think of her family, and how they were doing. What she wouldn't do to see them one last time. Hug her father tight, read her brothers one last story...

A sudden knock on the door awoke Rachel from her thoughts.  
"Yes?" Brittany opened the door. A man in a white suit stepped in. "_L'arc-en-ciel_ is arriving earlier than expected, mes filles. If you would gather your belongings and dress to leave, the ship will be docking in under and hour. _Si vous plait_."

Rachel and Brittany sat up and yawned. The clock on the wall declared it to be six in the morning. Rachel was used to getting up much earlier than this, but it seemed not everyone was. As they exited their cabin they found numerous girls frowning and complaining about the early hour.  
"This would have never happened in France." Quinn grumbled. Rachel laughed silently.

The large group of girls waited anxiously, tugging at their collars and adjusting their jewelry. Everybody was out to make a good first impression. Rachel had donned her best today, an old dress of her mothers. It was a coral blue, with white beading. It was nothing compared to Quinn's brilliant red robe, but never the less, Rachel felt pretty in it.

Brittany watched Rachel twirl enviously. She had only a plain brown dress and coat. But Rachel had lent her one of her hair ribbons. The white ribbon sat beautifully in Brittany's hair.

"_Jolie_." Rachel said, touching the ribbon. Brittany smiled and hugged her bag close, where the ships' stowaway, Lord Tubbington, was hidden.

"_Alors_ today is the day!" Monsieur Le Fontaine announced excitedly, twirling his cane. "Today you begin your new lives! And tonight will be the first _soiree_, and who knows, you might even find your husband! Yes?" Many girls nodded happily, Rachel saw Quinn grin smugly.  
"Alright, _allez vous_!" Monsieur Le Fontaine exclaimed, pointing to the lowering bridge leading from the ship to a dock.  
Rachel leaned over the railing and saw a small group of people waving at them. She waved back, smiling. She was here, she might as well embrace it. And with that she followed the group of girls off the boat. She paused at the bridge, turning behind her to face the boat one last time.  
"_Au Revoir_." She whispered, saying goodbye not only to the ship but to France and her home. Then she put out one foot and gingerly took her first step on the new land. A smiling man took her hand and helped her onto the dock.

"_Bienvenue_ to _Nouvelle_ France!" He said.


	3. Chapter 3

"So _bonne_ to see all your smiling faces, surely you will bright up our land, and the hearts of our men." Monsieur Le Fontaine said cheerfully.

Madame Dupont gave him a stern look. "But we must not forget you are her on a mission from the King of France himself! It is your job to find a man, become his wife and bear his children."

The girls had been taken by carriage to Montreal. Montreal was the centre of Nouvelle France, Rachel had been told, and she was very disappointed to realize just how small it was. Sure, there were shops and houses, but it was nothing compared to Paris.

After a brief tour of the town the girls had been brought to this banquet hall. It was here where would take place a formal dance and dinner with Montreal's finest men. The girls had been since introduced to Madame Dupont, a strict, no nonsense women, the complete opposite of cheery Monsieur Le Fontaine.

"The men will be arriving shortly, so if you could all arrange yourself at the tables across the room. No more than five girls per table, as we want men to join you! _Allez_!" Madame Dupont said sharply, snapping her fingers.

"Well, this is it." Rachel said nervously to Brittany. The knot in her stomach tightened.  
"What if don't like him?" Brittany asked quickly. "Are we allowed to say no to somebody?"  
"I think so." Rachel said uncertainly, sitting down at the closest table. Brittany took the seat to her left.

Three more girls joined them, each as nervous as the last. Then after a few minutes the doors to the hall were opened and a large crowd of men came in. They all lowered to their knee and bowed. Rachel and Brittany shared a perplexed look. But it seemed not all the girls were confused, Quinn and many of the upper class girls were giving the men a graceful curtsy. Rachel, Brittany and the others followed hastily.

A bell was rung and dinner began. Madame Dupont and Monsieur Le Fontaine were escorting men to different tables. Rachel waited anxiously, watching the men around her. Five men were brought to her table, each of the giving a slight bow and introduced themselves.

"Finn Hudson." Said the first man. He looked to be in his late twenties. He was extremely tall, towering over not only the girls but also the other men. he had dark hair and kind eyes. Rachel felt herself blush as he kissed her hand.

Next to introduce himself was Sam Evans. Sam was blond and young looking. He sat down quickly next to Brittany.  
"Figures" Rachel thought bitterly to herself. Brittany looked gorgeous in her bright blue dress, a gift from another girl. She couldn't help but feel jealousy towards Brittany.

The third man sat down next to Rachel. Although he was really more of a boy, he couldn't be older than eighteen. He had an innocent face and large sea eyes. Rachel called them sea eyes because the color seemed ever changing, shades of blue, green and brown. It reminded Rachel of the ocean.

"I'm Kurt Hummel." He said in a very deep voice that didn't match his sweet face at all.  
"Rachel Berry." Rachel smiled.

The two were silent for a few moments.  
"I'm the son of a blacksmith, the best in Montreal." Kurt said quickly. "I'll get the shop one day." He added. "I-uh- also have land. Yeah, lots of land, and a real nice house on the land."  
Rachel noticed he kept playing with his hands, he seemed as nervous as her.

"That's nice." Rachel said. She looked around at the other couples. Brittany and Sam were doing far more eating than talking. The other men at her table seemed to be doing all the talking, while the girls sat there nodding politely. All the conversations had the same overall theme; money, land and businesses.

"So." Rachel turned back to Kurt. "Do you ever read?"  
"Read?" Kurt asked surprised. "Yes! I adore Shakespeare. I've read all this work. Hamlet is my favorite, although Othello is a close second."  
"I performed Othello!" Rachel said excitedly. "Back in France my friends and I at the inn used to put on shows for the townspeople. I was Emilia." She smiled.

"Inn?" Kurt asked. Rachel's smile faded. "Oh, well.." She trailed off and decided to just be honest with him. "I worked as a maid there. My family isn't so rich."  
"That's fine!" Kurt said quickly. "I didn't mean it in a bad way, I was just curious. I actually think women of little means are actually better!" Rachel raised her eyebrows. "No, hear me out!" Kurt continued. "Rich girls can be snobby, and not very pleasant." He leaned closer to her. "Earlier I almost sat down at that table to our left- no don't look!- next to this Quinn girl, until I heard her make about five complaints in twenty seconds!" The two of them snickered quietly together.

The rest of the meal carried on pleasantly. Kurt and Rachel spent the whole time talking, and avoiding stares from the other couples who seemed more than confused at their informal behavior. They discussed everything from literature, "Anyone who says Don Quixote is better than Guzmán de Alfarache is crazy!", to music, "Both folklore and classical have there own special features". The only thing they did not discuss was marriage. That is, until Rachel brought it up.

"What are you looking for in a wife?" Rachel said halfway through her blueberry pie.  
"Oh..." Kurt's voice trailed off and he glanced to the table beside them. Rachel scanned the girls there, who was he looking at?  
"I don't really know." He finally mumbled.

"Oh, okay." Rachel looked down at her pie, her feelings crushed. She'd thought they were really having fun, but all of a sudden Kurt didn't seem very interested in her. As they ate their pie Rachel watched him. He kept stealing glances at that other table. She couldn't figure out who he was looking at, but she guessed it was the pretty red haired girl talking to a curly haired boy.

A few minutes later waiters appeared and whisked away their food and tables, opening up a dance floor. Rachel looked around for Kurt, perhaps he would ask her to dance. But he had disappeared.

"A dance, mon cherie?"  
Rachel turned around to see a tall man holding out his hand.  
"Monsieur Sebastian Smythe." He said, his voice smooth and velvety.  
"Rachel Berry." Rachel said, feeling the blush rise in her cheeks once again.  
"_Enchante_"

Sebastian took her hand and lead her to the dance floor. At home they danced all the time, but they danced quick jigs, none of this slow type of dancing Sebastian called "The Waltz".  
"As a successful businessman, it is time for me to find a wife. I've an extremely large house and it needs rigorous and constant care. I need children, a half dozen or so perhaps. Boys are a must have, to carry on the noble Smythe name. And girls, to be married away with generous dowries to the most successful men, who can become business partners to my firm. I run my most successful and highest prestiged law firm in Montreal. It is located in the center of town, but my estate is in a quiet area.." Sebastian droned on and on, Rachel found it hard to pay attention.

Rachel found herself instead, looking off to the drink table, where Kurt appeared to be in a heated discussion with the curly haired boy from the table beside theirs. She couldn't hear what they were saying, but she could see their faces. Kurt looked upset, he appeared to be pleading with the other boy, trying to convince him of something. The Curly haired boy just kept shaking his head and running his hands threw his hair, he looked very distressed.  
"One moment." Rachel muttered, pulling away from Sebastian, who, lets face it, she was never going to marry him, she'd end up going fifty years and never be able to get a single word in.

Rachel navigated the dance floor towards Kurt. As she drew closer she noticed something strange. Kurt wasn't talking in the deep voice he'd used to speak with Rachel, he was taking now in a much higher voice.  
"Blaine, please, we can leave this place, go somewhere else!"  
"Where?" Blaine hissed. "There's nowhere we can go that we can-" He cut himself off, noticing Rachel standing there.

"Uh, hi." Rachel said awkwardly. "I was just coming to say hi to Kurt, we were talking earlier."  
"It's fine." Blaine said. "We weren't talking about anything important anyways."  
"Blaine, please-" Kurt called as Blaine sped away. Kurt leaned against the wall and sighed in frustration.  
"Are you okay?" Rachel asked.  
"What? Yes."  
"Why did you change your voice?"  
"Oh, that." Kurt looked around them. "Well, promise you won't tell?"  
"Promise." Rachel said earnestly.  
"I have a high voice, I know, it's strange. And a girl would never marry a boy who sounds like me, or so everyone tells me." He added bitterly.  
"I don't think that's true." Rachel said shyly, slipping her hand into Kurt's. He pulled away quickly.

"What's wrong with me" Rachel demanded, crossing her arms. "Everytime I bring up anything related to us as a couple you get all quiet and turn away! Am I too ugly for you or something?" Rachel could tell she was yelling but she didn't care. Tears prickled in her eyes.

"No, no, no!" Kurt said quietly. "It's just, well, it's not you, it's girls in general..no, nevermind."  
"What are you talking about?"  
"I-It's nothing, I shouldn't have said anything. I really do like you, Rachel, and I want to see you again. Promise me that we can see each other again?"  
"I suppose." Rachel said slowly, biting her lip.  
"But for now, it looks like you've another suitor." Kurt said, a smile playing on his lips.

Rachel turned around to find Finn Hudson, the boy from her table, standing there holding a rose.  
"For you, a rose for a rose." He said.


	4. Chapter 4

**WARNING: Many (actually basically all) ships are explored in this story, however endgame ships will probably be those mentioned in the description. But I'm opened to promps and suggestions, write in the review the ships you'd hope to see more of. :) Thank you, resume the reading.**

Rachel blushed, hiding her face in the rose. The smell of it filled her nostrils.  
"Thank you." She said, giving a slight curtsy. "It smells lovely."  
"A dance in exchange for the rose, _cherie_?" Finn Hudson asked, holding out his hand which Rachel took graciously.

Finn pulled her out onto the dance floor and began to, none too gracefully, lead her around the floor. Rachel winced as he trod on her feet.  
"Er, maybe we should just sway." Rachel said politely after her toes were crushed a fourth time.  
"Yeah, sorry about that." Finn laughed. But Rachel found she didn't mind much. She slid in closer to Finn, breathing in the smell of peppermint on his breath.

Rachel waited for Finn to begin his speech, like the other boys. Talk about all his possessions and stocks, a flourishing business and too large for one person house. But Finn remained silent. He seemed to have something on his mind, his eyes were glazed over and his look vacant. He kept opening his mouth as if to say something, but seemed to always decide against it.

"Do you have something you want to say?" Rachel asked finally. Finn nodded, then shook his head, then nodded again.  
"What is it?" Rachel persuaded, her general need to know mindset setting in.  
"I saw you talking a lot with Kurt Hummel tonight." Finn said, lowering his voice with each word. "I just want to warn you not to waste your time with him."  
"He seems very nice." Rachel said stiffly, drawing back slightly.  
"No, no, he is very nice, you're right!" Finn said quietly and quietly. "I'm just looking out for you, Rachel, and your heart." Finn's voice was now barely audible. "Don't fall in love with him, Rachel. He's... he's in love with someone else."  
"Who is it?" Rachel persisted.  
Finn's breath was hot in her ear. "I can't say, and neither can you. Don't mention this to anybody, okay?"  
Rachel nodded, although thoroughly confused.

Rachel felt her heart sink and she processed what Finn was saying. She noticed Brittany, dancing with not one but two men, and many others were watching her from afar.

Rachel found herself voicing her worries. "So far he's the only guy that's been interested in me."  
She looked down at her feet, blinking back tears.

"That's not quite true, is it?" Finn cupped his hands on her chin and raised it gently. "I happen to be very interested, and would love a chance to get to know you." His brown eyes large and kind.

Rachel smiled. "I'm interested in you too." Rachel started to say, but was cut off abruptly by the doors to the hall crashing open, and a huge crowd of half naked men stood there, yelling words in a language Rachel didn't understand, and brandishing weapons of kinds Rachel had never seen.

Panic set in as people everywhere screamed and ran.  
"The back door, the back door!" People were screaming. Many waiters would ushering the young girls out.  
"Hurry!" Brittany screamed, grabbing Rachel's arm and pulling her aside.

"We are not here for blood!" One of the half naked men was yelling in clear french."We are here for a discussion! The weapons are a precautionary, everyone remain calm!"

People did not seem to listening to this man, the screaming only got louder. Many of the men were not leaving, they'd formed their own cluster a good dozen feet away from the naked men. Many of them had grabbed their forks and knives from supper. Rachel saw Kurt and Finn standing amongst the men. She pulled herself free from Brittany and remained in the back of the crowd. Her mind was spinning but she was not scared.

"No fighting!" The man said again. "_Si vous plait_, we want only to talk to you! We have..business proposals for you!" He pleaded.

"We do not talk with Indians." One of the french men said stiffly. "Get out, scum."

The "Indians" stirred, looking to the lead man. He seemed to be the only one who spoke french. He'd whisper quick translations to those behind him. After this last translation the Indians grew angry, throwing their spears up in the air and shouting more words Rachel didn't comprehend.

Rachel took in the sight of these men. They were unlike anyone she had ever seen. Their skin the color of chocolate, their hair braided long down their back. The wore only the smallest amount of clothing, a fur garment covering their crotch.

The man in the front had skin paler than the other, and hair lighter. Yet he wore the same outfit and spoke in the same tongue, except for when he addressed the french.

Rachel found Kurt, and tapped his shoulder.  
"Who are they?" She whispered.  
"Those are the natives," he said quietly, "And that man speaking, he is a Metis."  
"What is a _Metis_?"  
"Half French, half Native."  
"Why are they here"  
"The french and natives have been at war ever seen the european came here." Kurt explained quickly. "The natives were here first, and want their land back."  
"But I thought the french discovered this land?" Rachel thought back to what she'd been told in France.  
"No, they only say that to make themselves feel better." Kurt said bitterly.

"We wish to speak with you, please sirs." The Metis said. "It is our home you are destroying, our hunting grounds. You upset us, we wish to communicate with you, no wars, to figure out a way to exist in peace."  
While this man spoke of peace, some of the men behind him did not seem to be on the same page. They raised their weapons menacingly, jeering at the french, their faces contorted in anger. A look the french men only mirrored.

"I don't think so, go back home or we will force you out!" The same french man yelled threateningly. The crowd behind him roared.

From the back doors entered a dozen men, carrying hunting rifles. They walked quickly through the crowd and towards the natives without slowing.  
"We will shoot!" They screamed. "Leave or be shot!"

Then suddenly, one of them yelled a blood curdling scream. Rachel whipped around to see a man clutching at his chest, where an arrow sat. Blood dripped down his body and he sank to his knees. One of the natives stood out in front, his bow still raised. It took no less than three seconds for the crowd of french men to charge at the Natives.

Chaos erupted. Gunshots exploded, blasting in Rachel's ears. Arrows soared through the air, one barely skimming Rachel's nose.  
"Get out, get out!" Kurt was yelling, pushing Rachel out the back.  
"Go!" He said frantically.  
"Aren't you coming?" Rachel screamed over the noise.  
"No, I have to find Blaine!" He yelled and then disappeared in the mass of men. Rachel paused, watching the fight. Men of both sides were falling left and right. Her heart was beating a mile a minute and her mind had not even begun to truly process what she was seeing. Horrified, she backed up slowly.

"Rachel!" She turned quickly. A hundred yards down she saw Monsieur Le Fontaine, waving wildly. She hitched up her skirt and ran quickly across the field.  
Monsieur Le Fontaine pulled her in and slammed the barn door. He was wringing his hands in a frenzy.  
"A fight? _Mon Dieu_!"

Rachel crawled to the back and sat in a huddle with the other girls, their anxious faces shining in the moonlight that shone in through the holes in the roof. For a long time they crouched there in silence.

Rachel thought only of the men in there, praying they would be okay. She prayed not only for the french men, but for the native men too, and that poor brave Metis who wanted only to talk.  
"Please God, save them from harm." She whispered into the cool night air.

They waited. They listened to the screams, the gunshots. They listened as the noise faded away, until there was only silence.  
"We should go help." A voice said from Rachel's left. "They need us, they're probably hurt and all alone."  
Rachel recognized that voice, sweet and caring, it was Brittany.  
"I agree." Rachel stood up, thinking of Finn and Kurt, and that Metis man she couldn't get out of her head.  
"No, no, no, it's too dangerous!" Monsieur Le Fontaine said, ushering them away from the door.

"We can't leave them there." Brittany urged. "Those are our men."  
Rachel nodded profusely.  
"Won't anyone else go?" Brittany asked, rounding on the crowd of girls. All remained silent.  
"Well, me and Rachel shall go alone!" She announced.

"Not alone."Came a voice from behind. Through the sliver of moonlight Rachel could barely make out her face. But there was no mistaking that extravagant silver gown.  
"Quinn?" Rachel said in surprise.  
"Let's hurry." Quinn said, moving past Rachel and pushing the barn door open. "God knows how much time some of them may have left." And with that the three girls walked off into the night, defenseless and empty handed, but with hearts far bigger than anybody else there.


	5. Chapter 5

As the three girls entered the hall everything seemed eerily quiet. The room was dark, except for a few remaining candles. The floor was littered with bodies of men. Whether alive or dead, Rachel didn't know. She covered her face with her hands and realised she was crying.

They walked wordlessly up to the clump of men. Their footsteps echoed loudly in the open hall. It was hard to believe not hours ago this hall was filled with life and excitement. These young men had been dancing and laughing, talking endlessly about their hopes and goals. And now many of them would never talk again.

Rachel crouched down next to the first man. She gently rolled him over. An arrow pierced right through his heart. He was cold to her touch.

"They're dead." Quinn said quietly from a few yards away. Her voice shook. "We waited too long."

"No." Rachel said stubbornly. "Not all of them can be dead, we have to keep checking."

So they continued on. From body to body, they checked for signs of life. So far it seemed nobody had lived.  
"Some of them must have gotten out." Quinn said frowning, looking around at the men. "There was over two hundred men earlier, and here there are not more than one hundred french men."

Rachel looked up and down the room, counting in her head.  
"You're right." She said. "But where are they, and why didn't they come back?" All three girls were silent. Rachel's words still hanging above them.

"Hey, I've got one!" Brittany cried out. Rachel and Quinn raced across the room to her. They found her bent over a man, moaning and clutching his leg where a bullet wound was. He was a native.

Rachel bent down to help immediately. She stroked her hand through the man's hair, noticing just how young he looked.  
"Shh." She said.

Quinn remained standing. "He's one of the enemy." She bit her lip.  
"So?" Rachel challenged. It took only a second for Quinn to join them on the floor.

But they found there was little they could do for the man, or the dozen of others they found alive. Alive, but with major injuries, slipping further away with every second.

Rachel began to search frantically through the bodies. She still hadn't found Kurt or Finn. Or Blaine or Sam. She wished to see a familiar face, to know somebody had survived. And then she did.  
Blaine was lying on his back, a bullet wound in his stomach. Rachel began to desperately press against the wound, stopping the blood flow. Then a thought struck her. Why would Blaine have a bullet wound, and not an arrow?

"Must have been mis hit." Quinn said from over her shoulder. "And who's that he's holding onto?"  
"Huh?" Rachel followed Blaine's hand with her eyes. Sure enough, his hand was gripped tightly around another boy's arm.  
"Save.. him." Blaine choked out, his eyes turning towards the boy.  
Rachel turned the boy over onto his back, with a sinking suspicion of who it might be. She was right. It was Kurt. She gasped.

Kurt's face was pale. His lips were wet with blood. Purple bruises littered his face. Like Blaine, he had a bullet wound in his stomach. But unlike Blaine, he did not appear to be breathing. His eyes remained shut.  
"KURT!" Rachel screamed, forgetting everything else. She put her head to his heart but heard nothing.  
"KURT!" She screamed, her voice breaking. She broke out in sobs. "Help, HELP!" She called out in a frenzy, praying for anybody to come help. Kurt remained motionless. She felt a gentle tug on her shoulder. It was Quinn. Her bright green eyes were filled with tears.

"We need to get them to a nurse, or a hospital. Immediately." Quinn said. "Or they have no chance."  
"Where's a hospital around here?" Brittany said. "It all threes and hunting cabins.." She added doubtfully.  
"No, there's a doctor's office, I remember seeing it on the tour!" Quinn declared. She stood up quickly. "I'll go get the doctor at once, I'm pretty sure I can remember the way!"  
"Quinn." Rachel reached out and grabbed her arm. Their eyes met for a moment. Rachel saw the determination and pain in Quinn's eyes, a force that must have been reflected in Rachel's. "I'll go with you." She said.

The two girls left the hall through the front door. The street was empty, although in the distance they could hear a loud crowd, an angry crowd.  
"This way." Quinn said, pulling Rachel in the opposite direction. They headed through the streets quickly. Quinn's face was determined. She pulled Rachel left and right, single mindedly leading them to the doctors. Rachel could only hope she knew where she was going.

It seemed she did. Within a few minutes Quinn pulled them to the side and knocked loudly on the door to a building. Looking up at the sign, Rachel saw it was indeed a doctors office.

Rachel and Quinn waited. They could rustling from inside. Heavy footsteps moved slowly. Quinn thundered on the door again. The footsteps quickened.

"Yes?" A man in a housecoat answered, rubbing his eyes groggily. Then he yelped and jumped back.  
"Good Heavens!" He cried out. "What happened to you?"

Rachel and Quinn glanced down, not having realized how bad their appearance was. The ends of their dresses were torn and muddy from running through the streets. They were soaked with the blood of the men.

"It's not us." Rachel said hastily as the doctor tried to pull her inside. "It's at the banquet hall. There was a fight, the natives came. Both sides are hurt. We need your help, please sir, come quick." She clutched his arm, sobbing.

"I'll come." He said. He grabbed a large black bag and stepped out the door. Then, hesitating, he reached back inside and took a rifle from the wall. Rachel pretended not to know why.  
"I'm Dr. Howell." He said. "Lead the way."

And the three of them ran off into the night, only hoping by the time they got back there's still be lives to save.


	6. Chapter 6

Rachel lay in her bed, staring out the window. It had been three days since the attack, yet her heart was still racing just as fast. She sat up suddenly, unable to lie still anymore. She paced up and down the room, twisting her fingers while a thousand worrisome thoughts ran through her head.

Were the boys alright? Their faces were etched in her brain, blood trickling down their cheeks, their chests still. Rachel choked back the tears threatening to make a reappearance. Kurt, Finn, Blaine, Sam. Dr. Howell had declared them all still alive. But that was hardly consolation for Rachel. "Still Alive". Still.

Townspeople had came in and loaded the wounded into wagons, to be brought off to the heart of Quebec where medics awaited. But Rachel knew the help they could get here was scarce. Quebec was a new city. It was just starting out. Most of the people here were farmers and hunters, or rich businessmen directing these industries. Doctors were rare, and good doctors, even rarer.

But Rachel had to have some hope, she had to trust Dr. Howell and the others. She'd only just met these boys, but she loved them all dearly. She needed to know they're okay.

And then there were the Metis and Indians. Nobody cared about them. Rachel was shocked at the behavior of the french men. They hand't even checked their bodies for life, and in many cases the french had spit and stepped on there.  
"Put them in their place." She heard one disgusting man say.  
"That's just the way it is." Quinn had said quietly. "You don't have to like it, but you have to understand it. We are women, we have no control. We have to respect the choices of our men, or be sent out on the streets."

Rachel continued pacing up and down. The face of the curly haired Metis in her mind. He'd been so brave, so caring. He hadn't wanted a fight at all. He'd gotten away, hurt, but alive. Rachel wished to know if he was okay. She wished to know his name, and to tell him she supported him.

"Rachel?" Rachel turned around. Brittany was sitting up, rubbing her eyes, in the next bed over. Rachel was sharing this room with Brittany, Quinn, and a couple of others girls that were fast asleep. They were in an inn, it would be their home until a man found them.  
"Yes, Britt?" Rachel forced a smile at her friend.  
"Do you think the boys are okay?" She said in a bare whisper. Her eyes sad and red. Rachel hadn't been the only one crying this night.  
"I hope so."  
"I can't sit here any longer, not knowing." Brittany said, standing up. She grabbed her jacket and headed to the door.  
"What are you doing?" Rachel stared blankly at Brittany. "We can't go out, it's five am and we're all alone. We don't even know where the hospital is!"  
"We can find it, we have to look. Maybe we can help." Brittany opened the door. "I'm going, whether you come or not."

Rachel grabbed her jacket. "Of course I'm coming." She added hastily.  
The two girls shut the door quietly behind them and tip toed down the winding staircase, careful not the wake any of the other girls or Madame Dupont, who probably wouldn't be very supportive of their decision.

Outside the cold wind slapped their faces. They trudged down the street with their heads down and scarves wrapped around their heads.  
"We should head towards the centre." Rachel said. "By the bank and church, that's sure to be where the hospital is."  
Brittany nodded, her lips blue. This new world was by far a different place than France. It was much colder, temperatures reaching 0'C, even though it was only the beginning of September. It was also much emptier. The buildings were scarce and far between. The roads were often empty, even in the middle of the day. Rachel sometimes felt like she was living in a ghost town.

They turned a corner and sure enough, right in the heart of the city, was a large brown building with a red wooden cross tacked to the door. Rachel turned to Brittany, smiling grimly.  
"Well, let's go in."

~

The girls opened the door, and walked into a large room, empty apart from a wooden desk in the corner and several chairs. The floorboards creaked as they slowly walked up to the desk. Rachel looked around curiously, there was not a soul in sight.  
Brittany was walking over to the door behind the desk. She turned to Rachel.  
"Should we go in?"  
Rachel shrugged. "There's nobody to tell us we can't."

Behind the door was a row of doors. They could hear hushed voices speaking down an open door down the hall.  
"If we sneak up on them quietly and in the dead of night, we can catch them off guard and surely find him-" A hoarse voice was saying. Rachel grabbed Brittany's wrist and held her still. The two girls listened intently.  
"Yes, but they always have guards." Another voice said irritably.  
"We can fight them, we'll have the numbers on our side with most of them asleep."  
"If only those damn Indians would go somewhere else."

Anger boiled inside Rachel. She glared at the open door, edging closer as the voices got quieter.  
"And what will we do about the Anderson boy?" The hoarse voice said.  
"Blaine?" Brittany mouthed to Rachel, who shook her head in confusion.  
"He's one of them." The man continued. "Whether or not he was raised with them doesn't matter. His mother was one of them and he is a liability to us. We never know if he'll jump ship."  
"Yes." The other man agreed. "That dirty shit has no business associating himself with us anyways."

Rachel's clutch fell through her fingers in shock. It hit the ground with a loud thud. The voices stopped abruptly.  
"Who's there?" The hoarse voice called out.

Rachel and Brittany froze. There was no time to hide, the men came racing out in a matter of seconds.  
"Who are you?" The hoarse voice asked, belonging to a man with a thick black beard and glasses. Next to him was a younger man with cropped blond hair. They both looked very confused.  
"Who let you in here?"

"Uh, nobody was out there, so we just came in." Rachel said lamely. "Just a second ago, too." She added.  
"Hmph." The bearded man said, eyeing them suspiciously. "Are you some of the new french girls?"  
"Yes." Brittany said. "We wanted to see if our friends were okay, the boys from the hall. We were with them when the attack took place. Kurt, Sam, Finn and-"  
"Could you show us their rooms?" Rachel interrupted. Next to her Brittany frowned. But Rachel didn't want her mentioning Blaine. It wasn't that she was ashamed, just that she didn't want the men to suspect them of listening in.

"Oh, alright." The bearded man said.  
"Joshua, show them to the room." He said, heading back into the room. The blond man gave a false smile and extended his hand.  
"Apres- vous." He said.


	7. Chapter 7

Everything was white. The walls were white. The floor was white. The sheets were white. Rachel felt like she'd stepped into a giant marshmallow. It was all so white and clean, so crisp and perfect, unlike everything else in her life right now.

The room was quite thin, but very long. A dozen beds stuck out from either side in perfect order. Most of the occupants seemed fast asleep. Rachel swallowed as she noticed Kurt.

Kurt lay in his bed, but his eyes were wide and attentive. A smile played on his lips when he saw Rachel and Brittany. Rachel swallowed hard, and tried to ignore the large bandage over his forehead, and the bruises all over his body.

"Kurt!" Brittany exclaimed happily, running over and giving him a big hug. Rachel followed suite, wrapping her arms around him. He winced slightly.  
"Hi!" He said, his voice in that same high pitched voice he'd spoken to Blaine in.

"Is everybody going to ignore me?" A deeper voice laughed. Rachel turned around. In the next bed, lay Finn Hudson. His arm hung in a sling, but other than that he seemed fine. Rachel smiled, she'd been so worried.  
"Finn!" She sat down on the edge of his bed and gave him a big hug. His body was warm and strong. She felt safe in his arms. She felt happy.

"How's everyone else?" Brittany asked. "Sam? Blaine?"  
"No casualties... on our end." Kurt said softly. "Sam and Blaine have serious injuries. Sam was hit in the chest, and Blaine twice in the stomach. But they'll be okay. They will." He said strongly, his voice rising. "Don't worry." He added. Rachel wasn't sure if he was reassuring them, or himself.

Something was tugging at Rachel.  
"You said, "no casualties on our end"." She said to Kurt. "What does that mean."  
"It means a lot of our men killed their men." He said shortly. His green eyes were blazing. "And nobody gives a shit."  
"Woah." Finn said quietly, glancing around the room. "Sh, Kurt, who never know who's listening." He added in a bare whisper.  
"But you agree, don't you?" Kurt's voice rose, making no effort to be quiet.  
"Quiet, please! You know I do, you know I think it's disgusting, we've had this talk many times before. But like you always say, the world just sucks sometimes. What can we do?"

Kurt furrowed his brow and looked away angrily. Rachel could tell there was something more to this story than he was letting on.  
She remembered the conversation her and Brittany had overheard. She leant close to Finn, and motioned for Brittany and Kurt to also lean forwards.  
"I have something important to tell you." She whispered.

"Outside, just now, me and Britt heard something rather disturbing. About Blaine." Kurt's eyes shot to her instantly.  
"What was it?" He hissed, finally dropping his voice.  
"It was Joshua and a bearded doctor." Rachel continued. "They were saying they didn't know if they could trust Blaine, and they wondered what "to do with him". Because, well, they said he was half them? What are they talking about?"

Finn and Kurt exchanged a look of anger.  
"Blaine's a metis." Finn's voice barely audible. Rachel leant closer. "His mother is native, his father french. It's not uncommon at all, these marriages. But it is uncommon for the father to bring the kid back to the french. Usually the father abandons the native family all together."  
"That's horrible!" Rachel said, shocked.  
"I know. But that's how it is. They use the native family for fur trading privileges, and for lessons and supplies to survive in this wild land. Then, when they have all they need, they pack up and leave."

"But not Blaine's father?"  
"No. He brought Blaine with him, when Blaine was just six years old. It caused much controversy and anger. Racism is big here, well, discrimination in general." Finn added hastily, looking over at Kurt.  
"Anyone's who's different is seen as a threat." Kurt said stiffly.  
"Blaine's been on the outs his whole life. Some accept him, to a point, but many do not. If his father wasn't so powerful, and didn't own half of Quebec, well Blaine would have been sent away long ago."  
"Sent away." Kurt snorted. "You mean, killed."  
"Kurt!" Finn nudged him angrily. "You have to remember where you are!"  
"I don't give a shit!" Kurt hissed at Finn. "I don't care about anything!"  
"Well, you should!" Finn hissed back. Both boys glared at each other.

Rachel looked from Finn to Kurt in confusion. She felt like she must be missing a giant gap in this puzzle. She made a note to herself to ask them about it, but later, outside of the hospital. She noticed a few other patients stir, and thought back to what Finn had said about "remembering where you are". She didn't want to get either Finn or Kurt in trouble.

"You'll never guess what Lord Tubbington did the other day!" Brittany said suddenly.  
"Lord Tubbington?" Kurt asked, eyebrows raised.  
"My cat! He's a good cat, even if he smokes and reads my diary. Anyways, a couple days ago I came home to find Lord Tubbington pawing angrily at his empty food dish. While I'm getting his food, he starts meowing. Only, it wasn't really meowing, it was singing! I swear he was singing a waltz, and hitting every note perfectly! I wish you guys could have seen it."

They all laughed. Rachel wasn't sure how Brittany did it, but she always knew exactly what to say.

Two weeks later found all the King's Daughters waiting eagerly in the dining hall. Madame Dupont was giving them another lecture on mannerisms and courtesy.  
"_Souviens mes filles_, the man is always right. You must pay him the utmost respect. Spoke when spoken to, do what told to do. Most importantly, never let that smile leave your face!" She said sternly. "You may think me harsh, but I'm trying to mold you into lovely young wives the men of this city want!"

Rachel and Brittany laughed silently to each other.  
"That smile better not falter, even for a moment!" Rachel mocked quietly.  
"We'll end up looking like deranged china dolls! They'll think us too creepy to marry!" Brittany laughed.

"You can laugh all you want, but she's right, you know." Quinn Fabray said in her superior tone.  
"I don't want a man that wants that of me." Rachel said smugly. "I don't want to be a trophy, or a doll, I want to be me." Brittany nodded in agreement.  
"Tough luck." Quinn raised her eyebrows. "Because you've come to the wrong place. Maybe in the poor streets of France that was all fine and dandy. I doubt you people even knew how to use a fork." Rachel opened her mouth angrily but Quinn kept talking. "But here in Quebec, in this upper class society, you will be a trophy, or you will be nothing."

Rachel glared at Quinn, but nonetheless knew she was right. She sighed, conflicted. Rachel knew there was no going back to France, that her old life existed no more. But she didn't want her new life to be like that. She wanted to enjoy her life, and most importantly, she wanted to direct it herself.

"Not all the boys are like that." Rachel said truthfully. Kurt and Finn treated her like an equal, not like some slave.  
"To a certain degree, they're all the same." Quinn said, the honesty in her voice like daggers cutting Rachel's dream of true love, like it was in the old folk tales.

Quinn shrugged and left, her long blond hair falling down her back like a waterfall. Rachel felt a pang of jealousy for the other girl.

Quinn was perfect in appearance, and perfect in mannerisms. She had a sizeable dowry, far larger than any of the other girls. But most of all, Quinn had realistic expectations. She wouldn't be hurt by reality because she was ready for it, it was what she wanted. Rachel felt silly when she thought of her dreams. Maybe if she could just think like Quinn, this all wouldn't be so hard for her. Maybe then she could be content marrying off to someone like Sebastian, who wanted her just for a trophy and to keep his house and raise his children. More of a prop than a person.

Rachel turned her attention back to the task at hand. Today the girls had gathered because they were going on a tour of the city. And along with them would be all the eligible bachelors Quebec had to offer. Rachel was excited to see Kurt and Finn again, as well as Sam and Blaine, who were finally well enough to come out.

She was most excited to see Finn. She felt something special when she looked at him, he made her happy. She'd kept the rose he'd given her between the pages of her family photo album. She wanted to preserve that moment forever.

The clock struck noon and all the girls whipped their heads expectantly to the door. Outside, a couple dozen men stood by carriages, and more coming.

"_C'est temps_!" Monsieur Le Fontaine said excitedly, clapping his hands together. "Are you ready? Good! Let's go!"  
"Remember what I told you!" Madame Dupont added sternly, but the girls were too busy whispering excitedly to hear.

Here they could find their husband, and really start their future. Rachel ignored the millions of nervous butterflies whizzing around her stomach and focused on putting a big smile on her face. Maybe not everything Madame Dupont and Quinn said was completely worthless.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **

**Many ships are being explored, but I am very open to promps. Review and tell me which pairings you'd like to see explored more (and don't worry, lots of Klaine is coming soon) as well as which ships you'd like to be endgame. **

**:) Enjoy!**


	8. Chapter 8

"May I accompany you to town, _ma belle_?" Finn Hudson said. But not to Rachel. To Quinn.

Quinn didn't even blush.  
"My pleasure." She said smoothly, holding out her hand for Finn to help her into the carriage, even though Rachel knew she was quite capable of doing it alone.

Rachel scowled. Her hopes were crushed. Had she truly been stupid enough to convince herself Finn had liked her? No, just like every other boy he wanted the rich and beautiful blond. Rachel wanted to go home right then.

"Come on!" Brittany said happily, tugging Rachel's hand. "Let's find a carriage to ride in!"  
"But nobody's asked us..."  
"It doesn't matter." Brittany laughed. "Oh, look, there's Kurt and Blaine! Kurt! Blaine!" She ran over to them, pulling Rachel after her. Rachel saw Madame Dupont narrowing her beady eyes. She could imagine the older woman's thoughts right now; Ladies do not run.

"Bonjour." Blaine said, smiling. He bowed to them.  
"How very dapper of you, Blaine." Kurt said sarcastically. "He's so dramatic about everything."  
Blaine scowled. "I'm being polite and respectful, like the man I was raised to be."

Kurt punched him playfully and Blaine laughed.  
"I never properly introduced myself." Blaine said. "I'm Blaine Anderson."  
"Brittany S. Pierce!" Brittany said. "Am I supposed to bow too?" She looked to Rachel in confusion.  
"No, Britt." Rachel laughed. "And I'm Rachel Berry."  
"We can talk more in the carriage, c'mon before all the good ones are taken up and we end up having to sit with Sebastian Smythe." Kurt made a face.

"You don't like Sebastian either?" Rachel asked happily as they made their way towards a carriage.  
"Of course not!" Kurt exclaimed. "He's only the biggest jerk on the face of the planet. He is so full of himself, all he gives two cents about is money and power. It's revolting."  
"C'mon, he's not that bad." Blaine said.  
"Yes, he is." Kurt said shortly. He exchanged a long, hard look with Blaine. "You know what I'm talking about."  
"He's confused." Blaine said softly. Kurt's look hardened, and he turned to the carriage, heaving himself up.  
Rachel felt uneasy, as if she was intruding on something.  
"Is everything okay..?"  
"What? Yes. We're fine." Blaine said distractedly, still watching Kurt, who was sitting in the carriage facing the window, his arms crossed and brow furrowed.

"Would you care for some assistance, ladies?" Blaine asked smoothly, extending a hand each to Rachel and Brittany. Rachel blushed, and with his help stepped up into the carriage.

Rachel felt very out of place in the large, new carriage. The wood was pristine and polished, the seats made from only the finest fur. Back in Quebec, Rachel would be the girl in rags running out of the road as the carriage came by, or the girl begging at the window. But now she was the girl in the fancy dress, riding along the streets with Quebec's finest and richest men. She felt like a princess.

Brittany and Rachel were glued to the window, which was made of real glass! Not just a hole in the carriage wall!  
The two girls gasped loudly and chattered happily about everything they came across.  
"Is that a real house? It's humongous!"  
"Oh my gosh, do you see those horses? Their fur is positively shining!"

Kurt and Blaine slumped back in their seats across from the girls, staring down at their hands, not seeming to be paying attention in the slightest. Rachel couldn't help but feel they had something else on their minds.

"Ooo, what's that?" Brittany squealed, pointing out the window.

Rachel leant over her friend to get a closer look. It was a church, but no ordinary church. It was far bigger than any church Rachel had ever seen, and far fancier. The windows were like painted pictures, but on glass. Each one depicted a new scene from the bible, in extravagant detail and precision. The colors were bright and cheery. It was an extraordinary sight.  
"Yes, what is that?" Rachel poked Kurt, who looked up startled.

"Oh. That's Notre Dame Basilica." He said in a monotone voice, barely glancing up.  
Rachel turned to Blaine, confused. Blaine bit his lip, looking over at his friend.  
"They've been working on that for almost twenty years. The design, while fabulous, is very controversial. Some think the amount of detail and money being spent on it is ridiculous, and insulting to God."

Rachel blinked. How could something so beautiful be seen as insulting? Surely God would appreciate it, he loves all these beautiful, doesn't he?  
"I'm sure God loves it." Rachel smiled, still staring at the church as they rode by.  
"Can we stop talking about the goddamned church." Kurt muttered.  
"Hey!" Rachel exclaimed. "You can't say things like that! God doesn't like it."  
"Oh, grow up. There is no god." Kurt snarled.  
"Kurt! Really! Not now." Blaine pleaded.

Kurt glared at Blaine, and didn't stop. "Where is the proof? What's the likeliness of a giant man living in the sky? It's like a children's story. It's not real, only something for desperate fools to cling to. Something people can use as an excuse for almost anything."

"People do use religion as an excuse for some pretty disgusting things." Blaine reasoned. "But that isn't to say God himself condoles that behaviour, or that he doesn't exist because of it."

"How can you of all people say this, Blaine?" Kurt snapped. "If there is a God, where is he when we need him? Where is he now?"

Blaine glanced over at Rachel and Brittany nervously. The two girls were shell shocked. Rachel had never heard anyone say anything against God. She'd heard rumors of the non believers, back in France, but they were usually met with terrible ends. She was not Christian, she was strongly Jewish, but she kept that private around here. Like Kurt had said in the hospital, difference wasn't celebrated. But if anyone would have heard what Kurt was saying now they would have been far angrier with him. People just didn't say that sort of thing. Rachel couldn't imagine what would make Kurt, a wealthy young man raised in a Christian household, so angry and against religion.

"Let's just look at the scenery, shall we?" Blaine said politely. Kurt didn't say anything, his frown just deepened.

~

"Mademoiselle Rachel Berry?"  
"Yes?"  
"I have a card for you, cherie." The older man handed Rachel a crisp white calling card. Rachel had heard of these, but never seen one before.  
"Um, merci." She said awkwardly. The man nodded and left curtly.

Rachel shut the door behind her and turned back to her friends. Brittany and Quinn gathered around her excitedly. as she opened the tiny white envelope. A little paper dove fell out into her hand, it's wings extended in flight.

"Mademoiselle Rachel Berry." She read aloud. "You have been cordially invited to Hummel Manor by Monsieur Kurt Hummel. You will be picked up in carriage at seven o'clock. All involved wish you a good day."  
"Ooh, lucky!" Brittany exclaimed.

Rachel smiled, turning the card over in her hands. On the back was a scrawled, handwritten message.

Sorry for earlier, hope you can come.  
-Kurt

"Looks like we'll be dining together tonight." Quinn flounced over to her bed and picked up a very similar white card. Rachel frowned.  
"What's that?"  
"It's my card, from Monsieur Finn Hudson."

Rachel forced a smile, trying not to feel the jealousy boiling inside of her.  
"Good for you, Quinn." She said. "But, why would that mean we will be dining together?"  
"Kurt and Finn are half brothers, dummy!" Quinn giggled. "Kurt's dad married Finn's mom a few years back, they live together now."  
"Oh." Was all Rachel could say. She put her own card down carefully.

It wasn't that she didn't like Kurt. She really did. He was nice and funny. It was just... When she was around Finn she felt something more. Rachel was just a helpless romantic, desperately clinging to her idea of true love. Something, everyone seemed to be telling her, that didn't exist.  
"It'll be fun!" Rachel reassured herself. "Now only, what to wear..." She gazed sadly down at her meager selection of dresses. Her dresses from home were pitiful, and France had only given each girl three new, fancy dresses. All of which Kurt had seen her in. Rachel didn't want to wear the same dress again, she was embarrassed to admit it, but she didn't want Kurt to know how poor she was.

"Never be embarrassed." Her father used to tell her. "You have nothing to be ashamed for. You are an amazing girl full of light and talent. Believe that, and others will too."

Tears stung in Rachel's eyes. She missed her father so much. She missed her little brothers, and her friends. Sometimes she wanted nothing more than to go back home. But that could never happen, she knew that, so she'd have to make the best of things. She wiped her eyes and bravely put on a happy face.

"I suppose I'll wear my red gown." She picked it up. It was a dark red that went very well with her dark exterieur. It really was a lovely dress.  
"No need to put that on again." Quinn said dismissively. "Come here, I'll let you borrow one of mine."

Rachel's eyes widened. "Are you s-sure?" She asked incredulously.  
"Of course. I've got so many."

She sure did. Rachel looked down into Quinn's enormous chest with disbelief. There must be fifty or so gowns crammed in there. Each one filled with only the most expensive jewels and diamonds.  
Quinn rummaged carefully through the gowns for a minute, before pulling up one with a smile.  
"This will look beautiful on you." She assured Rachel.

Rachel took the gown with shaking hands. It was a coral blue, laced with a thousand miniature diamond hearts. The neckline was V shaped, and the sleeves long and loose.  
"Thank you." She breathed out. Quinn just smiled.  
" Wouldn't it be great if we become sisters in law" Quinn exclaimed. "I'd love that."

Rachel looked at the gown again in the mirror, and listened to Quinn's happy chatter. Maybe she shouldn't have pinned Quinn as spoiled and selfish so quickly, she decided. There seemed to be a lot of layers to Quinn. As there is for everyone, Rachel told herself. She decided to start being more open, more accepting. She'd take whatever came her way with open arms. So what if Finn liked Quinn instead of her? Kurt was just as sweet and smart. He'd make a good husband.

And as Madame Dupont reminded them each day, the clock was ticking. It was already October and the King wanted them married off by Christmas. A few girls were already engaged. Rachel didn't want to be the last one to be married, or, even worse, not get married at all.

What would happen if nobody wanted her? Would they ship her back to her dad, and take away the money they'd given him. Would her family go hungry again? Or would they keep her here, but as a servant? Rachel shuddered. Neither of those seemed very appealing. She resolved to go to dinner tonight with a smiling face and pleasing mannerisms, and show Kurt just how eligible of a wife she was. She glanced down at her family photo album. She couldn't let her family down. She'd do her best to do them proud.


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: In this story, do not envision Kurt's father as Burt. I love Burt to death, and Kurt's father here does things Burt could never do. That being said, I hope you enjoy this, even if it is quite a bit angsty. :)**

* * *

"_Bonjour_." An old man in a dark suit escorted her into the house with a smile frozen on his face.

House was really not the word to describe this place. Mansion was more accurate, but it hardly did it justice. Palace was much more appropriate. But maybe that was only because Rachel had grown up in a dump, living practically in a shack. Next to her, Quinn seemed unfazed. As usual.

The two girls followed who Rachel assumed was a butler down the hall. Rachel walked carefully, afraid she might break something. Everything looked so perfect. The walls were a pristine white. Statues and ornaments decorated the wide, open hall. The chandelier had hung above them was gigantic, and the purest gold Rachel had ever seen. Her eyes widened in amazement, taking it all in with great difficulty.

"_Apres-vous_." The butler turned a crystal doorknob that alone would have bought Rachel's family a few weeks worth of food and supplies. He waved them in and they entered the most amazing room Rachel had ever seen.

From floor to ceiling was the most detailed painting imaginable. Pictured there was everything from palaces and princesses, to forests and knights. It was the perfect fairytale world, drawn out with a careful hand. Rachel smiled as she noticed a tiny unicorn flying in the blue painted sky.

"Rachel! Quinn!" Kurt hurried over to them and hugged them tight. Quinn looked slightly uncomfortable, her hand had already been extended for a kiss. Rachel laughed at the confusion on Quinn's face. Undapperness didn't suit her well it seemed.

"My father is coming soon, along with Finn's mother. They are... well they're very proper. I'm just warning you, they expect the top formalities." Rachel must have looked apprehensive for Kurt continued, his voice smooth and soothing. "It's okay, they'll love you both. Beautiful, young girls are exactly what they want for their sons."

Rachel frowned, noticing the edge of bitterness in Kurt's words. For a moment his face seemed clouded, but he recovered quickly and smiled broadly at them. "Have fun tonight."

Rachel and Quinn exchanged puzzled glances.

"I love the artwork. The detail is amazing. The whole thing is breathtaking." Rachel sighed, drawing closer to the walls.  
"My mother did this." Kurt said quietly. "It took her almost a year. She loved to paint. She used to spend all her time in here, singing while she worked. She let me help sometimes." He smiled slightly, lost in thought.  
"Where is she?" Quinn asked softly.  
"She died. Pneumonia. I was eight."

"I'm sorry." Rachel reached over and squeezed his hand. "My mother died too, when I was young. It's hard, but it can only make us stronger." He returned the pressure in her hand, smiling down at her.

"Master and Madam will be entering now."

Rachel around quickly. The butler was standing in the now open doorway. Kurt hurriedly pulled Quinn and I over to the entrance way. Rachel smoothed down her dress and was surprised to find her hands were shaking.  
"Breathe." Kurt smiled reassuringly. "There's nothing to worry about." Quinn nodded along with him, a smile already fixed on her face. In her moonlight blue dress she was absolutely stunning. Rachel couldn't help but feel second best next to her.

An older balding man in a suit walked in. On his arm was a beautiful brunette woman in a floral green gown. Just by looking at them you could tell they were rich and powerful, even without the clothes. They stood tall and impressive. The man, especially, looked so confident. It was intimidating. Rachel shrank against Kurt, feeling their eyes on her, judging her.

"Father, mother, may I present Misses Quinn Fabray and Rachel Berry." Kurt said smoothly.  
Rachel copied Quinn and extended her hand out to Mr. Hummel, who kissed it, his expression unreadable.

"You house is _charmant_." Quinn exclaimed.  
"_Merci, ma belle_. That is very kind of you to say." Mrs. Hummel smiled.  
"I think it's lovely too!" Rachel said quickly, blushing furiously, silently cursing herself for sounding so stupid and jealous, even if that last part was very true.

But the Hummels just chuckled, and Mr. Hummel offered each girl an arm. Mrs. Hummel took Kurt's, and together they headed to the long and shiny wooden table. Mr. Hummel took one end and Mrs. Hummel took the other. Kurt sat next to Rachel on one side, and Quinn on the other next to an empty chair.  
"Where is Finn?" Quinn asked.

"He's coming." Mr. Hummel said smoothly, but Rachel saw him exchange a worried glance with his wife.

A pretty young girl walked in silently. Nobody but Rachel seemed to notice her presence. Rachel smiled up at her but the girl looked away quickly. She put a bread basket on the table and hurried away. Kurt, it seemed, had also noticed her.  
"Thank you, Sarah." He called after her. She paused, but did not turn around.  
"_Merci, Monsieur Hummel_." She muttered and hurried out the door.

Kurt's parents frowned down at him. Quinn looked shocked. Rachel was confused.  
"Kurt, you do not talk to the servants." Mr. Hummel said sternly.  
"They're people too, Papa." He snapped, taking a bite of bread. His father glared at him, his mother pursed her lips.  
"We'll talk later."  
"Whatever."

The doors opened again and Finn walked in. The Hummels looked even angrier but remained silent. Finn looked angry too, and very distracted. He kept glancing out the window, but when Rachel looked she saw nothing but their beautiful garden.

Next to her, Kurt seemed tense. He and Finn were staring at each other and seemed to be participating in some sort of telepathic conversation. The whole table was staring at the two boys. Rachel and Quinn were very confused. Mr. and Mrs. Hummel looked very mad and distressed.  
"I have to excuse myself for a moment." Kurt stood up suddenly.  
"No, you don't." His father said loudly, also standing up. "You have guests."  
"I'll be back, I just have to attend to something." Kurt made to leave but his father blocked his way. Finn stood up too.  
"Let him go." Finn demanded.

"That boy's here again, isn't he? Don't you remember what I said would happen if he returned?" Mr. Hummel's face was turning red, his fists clenched. Kurt glared back at him viciously.  
"I'll escort him out." His voice was clipped.

For the fourth time that night the crystal doors opened. A young boy stepped in. His dark curls were wild and un kept, his clothes simple and wrinkled. His face looked stricken and pained. It was Blaine, but it was Blaine unlike Rachel had ever seen him.

"Kurt." He started, heading swiftly towards Kurt, ignoring Mr. Hummel's intimidating and angry demeanor.  
"Blaine, not now." Kurt looked at Rachel. He looked terrified.  
"Kurt, please, we need to talk."  
"You have no business being in my house!" Mr. Hummel roared. "You disgusting boy, you're ruining my son and I will not have it anymore! I told you to be gone, to never return. Go back to the wild, Indian." He spat. Rachel dropped her fork in shock. She whipped around to Kurt, absolutely horrified.

"Fuck you." Kurt said. "Fuck you, fuck everything! I don't care anymore!" He shouted. Tears sprang to his eyes.  
"Come with me." Blaine cried. "I changed my mind, and I want it too."  
"You can't." Finn said, his voice breaking. I was surprised to see Finn was also crying. "I want you to, but you can't go. Not together. People won't accept it, and...and-" His voice trailed off. "You're my brother, Kurt, I don't want to see you hurt, or worse."

"Kurt, what's going on?" Rachel was unable to stay silent any longer. She stood up and hurried over to him.  
"My son is a very kind, very respectable man. He will be an excellent husband for you." Mr. Hummel steadily, his hands shaking.  
"Papa!" Kurt cried. "Not for her."

Rachel reeled back like she'd been slapped. "What?"  
"Rachel." He turned to me, tears streaming down his face. "I love you, but not in the way you need. I never will. I love Blaine."

Suddenly Rachel understood everything. Finn's hesitation and warnings about her pursuing Kurt. The quick and heated conversations Kurt and Blaine had. The closeness between the two boys. Everything made sense. Except at the same time it didn't. Rachel knew only too well what the world would say, and would do to the boys. She'd heard stories, dreadful stories. She could feel her heart break in two as she watched Blaine and Kurt's tears. Although she did not respect Mr. Hummel's opinion, she could understand where he was coming from. He just wanted to protect his son.

Rachel didn't know what to say. But she knew what to do. She walked over and wrapped her arms around Kurt, rubbing his back soothingly.  
"I don't care." She whispered softly. "I'll stand by you no matter what."

"I- I'll leave you for now. But he has to be gone within the hour." Mr. Hummel warned, pointing at Blaine. He then strode from the room swiftly, slamming the door behind him. His wife hurried after him, pausing at Kurt with a sad expression on her face.  
"I..." She began. "I wish things were different."

The door closed softly after her and it was just the five kids left. Kurt and Blaine fell into each other's arms almost immediately, their bodies shaking with sobs. Rachel wiped her own tears, and was surprised to find Quinn's hand slip into hers. The other girl smiled sadly at her.

"What do we do now?" Finn asked softly.  
"We?" Blaine asked, looking up in confusion.  
"You're not alone in this, we're all here for you. You deserve better than what you have. It's about time we stop letting this world decide the course of our lives." Finn looked at me and our eyes locked. I felt something unexplainable.

Rachel's heart fluttered. She couldn't tell if it was Finn, or his words. But for the first time since being in Nouvelle France she felt as if she could have a happy ending after all. Rachel glanced at the fairytale painting etched upon the walls and smiled. Who's to say that doesn't happen in real life? True love does exist, and Rachel was determined to find it.****


End file.
